Wild horses won't keep me away
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: Grace falls off her horse and becomes temporarily paralyzed. When her boyfriend leaves her, who should step in but a blond science geek? GL
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Here's my new story! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Title: Get Back On

Category: Grace/OMC, Grace/Luke, Adam/Joan

Summary: Grace suffers a bad fall, which leaves her partially paralyzed. Her boyfriend leaves her during her physical therapy and Luke comes to the rescue.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own JoA, Luke, Grace, Adam, or anyone else related or on the show. I have nothing so please don't sue.

Grace stroked the chestnut horse's mane to make sure he was calm before she got on to go riding. For six years, she had been riding horses and Riley was her favorite. He never gave her trouble and he seemed to know what mood she was in. He would mimick that mood by either taking a fast run, walking slow, or listening when she talked.

Joan had got Grace into this after her breakup with Luke. It was a way to get Grace's mind off of things. Luckily for Joan, Grace loved her first ride and always went back. Grace's boyfriend Tom never went with her on her rides, citing a fear of horses. Grace often wondered what he had to be scared of.

"Good boy." Grace muttered as she took hold of the reins. "Come on."

The horse started moving and led Grace down their usual path. Grace noticed that there was an extra bounce in his step. He was usually calm and walked steadily.

"Hey what's up?" Grace asked, not expecting an answer.

They continued their walk and Riley seemed to be moving around uncomfortably. Grace tried to regain some control and figure out what was wrong with him.

"Come on. It's okay, there's nothing there."

Suddenly, the horse let out a frightened neigh and reared his front legs before kicking out. Grace held on tightly to the reins as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Hey it's okay, calm down. Come on, stop it!" As Grace said this, the horse reared again, this time he reared back too far and Grace lost her grip on the reins.

"Ah!" she cried out as she slid backwards off the horse and hit her head. All Grace could remember was feeling a blinding pain in her back before loosing consciousness.

* * *

Joan never liked answering or entering a door. It usually meant someone was meeting you with a smile and cheerful disposition, or they greeted you before telling you your world was about to hit the ground. First it was Kevin. He had been in a car accident and when they had arrived at the hospital, the family learned he was paralyzed. The next one was Judith. After a romantic evening with Adam, she had come home to the news her best friend was in the hospital after being stabbed. Of course she died and the world didn't make sense. So when Joan walked into the small apartment she shared with her husband Adam, she didn't expect him to look so scared and upset.

"Hey Adam. Ugh work was so long! I thought I'd never leave." She took off her jacket and hung it up. She finally turned to look at him. She frowned seeing the look on his face. "Adam? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"It's Grace." He said softly.

Joan's eyes widened. "What happened? Is she all right?"

Adam shook his head. "She's in the hospital. She fell off her horse."

"Oh my God. How bad?" Joan asked reaching for her coat.

"Bad. Her dad is waiting for us."

"Okay."

They left the house and went to the hospital. Joan's mind was in a whirl as she imagined all of the scenarios that could have happened. Maybe Grace had misjudged where the horse was going and merely fell breaking her leg. Or her leg got tangled in something and she fell off. Joan closed her eyes praying that her best friend would be all right.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, they went to the receptionist asking for Grace Polk before meeting up with Rabbi Polanski.

"How is she?" Joan asked urgently.

"I'm not sure. The doctor is still working on her." He looked sick to his stomach.

Adam sighed. "Did they say what happened?"

"What I gathered was the horse got spooked and when he reared back, Grace lost her balance and fell."

Joan groaned. "I hope she's all right. Where's Tom?"

"He hasn't arrived yet." Rabbi Polanski said before heading over to sit down.

Joan scoffed and chuckled. "Of course he hasn't."

"Jane." Adam warned.

It was no secret Joan hated Tom. Ever since she met him, Joan had taken an intense dislike to him. Everyone thought she was just acting this way because of Luke, though she denied it.

"What?" Joan defended herself. "I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Yes you did."

"Well he should be here for Grace."

"Looking for me, Joan?" a voice sneered.

Joan turned to see Tom and smiled. "So nice to see you."

"Likewise. How is she?" he asked not looking only slightly concerned.

"We don't know yet." Adam said. "We're waiting for the doctor."

Tom nodded and went to talk to Rabbi Polanski.

"What does she see in him?" Joan asked scrunching up her face.

"Who knows?" Adam replied.

Hours later, the doctor walked over to Rabbi Polanski and Adam and Joan waited to find out how Grace was. Once the doctor walked away, they rushed over to the Rabbi.

"How is she?"

Rabbi Polanski looked at the two childhood friends of his only daughter. "She's paralyzed."

Joan's jaw dropped and Adam covered his face. They couldn't believe they were hearing this.

"Permanently?" Joan asked shaking. She remembered hearing her older brother was paralyzed and feeling like someone had dropped an anvil on her head. Luke had asked the same question that none of them wanted to ask the doctor.

"There's a chance she may walk again, with a lot of physical therapy. Other than that, we have to wait and see."

Adam shook his head. "This is unbelievable."

"Can we see her?" Tom asked.

"One at a time." He answered.

"I want to see her first." Joan said.

"Joan…" Tom said.

"My brother went through the same thing. I know what she's dealing with." Joan let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm her boyfriend." He shot back.

"I'm her best friend." Joan retorted.

"Okay! Jane, you go see Grace first." Adam said.

"Thank you." Joan went over to the room Grace was in and slowly opened the door. She looked inside to see Grace lying on the bed, her eyes closed. She was hooked up to all sorts of monitors. Joan walked in and sat down on a chair beside her. Grace opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at her.

"Hey." Grace said hoarsely.

"Hey." Joan smiled slightly. "I came here as quick as I could. Adam's here too. How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a horse." Grace said sarcastically.

Joan nodded and patted her hand. "Did the doctor talk to you?"

Grace nodded. "I'm going to be in a wheelchair for a while, huh?"

Joan frowned. "Look um…Kevin knows what it's like so if you want to talk-"

"I don't need anyone's help, Girardi!" Grace snapped.

"Okay. It was just an offer." Joan said.

Grace shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Is my dad here?"

"Yeah he's out there with Adam and Tom." Joan said the last name with a sneer.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Joan." Grace knew how Joan felt and had given up trying to get her friend to like Tom. Now she just learned to deal with her attitude.

"I know! I know!" Joan smiled. "Well I am sure Adam, Tom, and your dad are dying to see you so I will send one of them in."

"Okay." Grace said. "Um…"

Joan looked at her.

Grace sighed. "Have you told him?"

Joan shook her head. Grace still cared about Luke enough to let him know she was hurt.

"Not yet. I haven't even called my parents."

Grace nodded. "Joan?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"I'm scared." Grace choked.

Joan walked over and hugged her gently. "We'll help you through this, okay? I remember when I first helped Kevin. He can't get better, unfortunately. But hopefully with some help, you'll be back on your feet."

Grace smiled slightly and Joan went into the hall. Tom passed her and went to see Grace. Adam walked over to Joan.

"How is she?" he asked, concerned.

Joan shrugged. "Scared but tough."

Adam nodded and rubbed her arm.


	2. You came

Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! Here's the next part. Enjoy!

Title: Wild horses won't keep me away

Category: Grace/OMC, Grace/Luke, Adam/Joan

Summary: Grace suffers a bad fall, which leaves her partially paralyzed. Her boyfriend leaves her during her physical therapy and Luke comes to the rescue.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own JoA, Luke, Grace, Adam, or anyone else related or on the show. I have nothing so please don't sue.

Luke Girardi was a busy man. He buried himself in his work at the lab and this caused him to miss going home for some holidays. Luke usually closed himself off when he was working but he could be sure to remember the real world and go out.

Luke had gone to MIT and was maintaining a relationship with his high school girlfriend, Grace. But soon the long distance began to take its toll and they parted on mutual terms. While they were both hurt, they knew it was better to end it. They still chatted once in a while and Luke knew about her relationship with Tom. He also knew that Joan despised him and couldn't help but feel the same. Luke, though, hated anyone who Grace dated. Grace secretly hated anyone he dated, well besides Glynis. They came to a mutual understanding and had learned to tolerate each other over the years.

Luke was working when the door opened and his assistant walked in.

"Luke? Phone for you."

"Tell them I'm busy." He said distractedly.

"It's your sister. She says it's an emergency." The woman said urgently.

Luke looked at her. Joan hardly ever called him when she knew he was at work and she wouldn't have called if it weren't an emergency.

"Thank you."

Once she left, Luke put a hand on the phone dreading what he was about to hear. He finally picked it up.

"Joan, what is it?" He asked.

Joan let out a breath. "It's Grace."

Luke closed his eyes. His heart ached wanting to know what happened to her. "What happened?"

"She fell off her horse. She's paralyzed Luke."

Luke nearly dropped the phone. Of all the things Joan could have said, this was not one of them he was thinking! Luke couldn't picture the fact Grace, the tough girl he still admitted to loving, possibly wouldn't walk again.

"Permanently?" he whispered in agony.

"We don't know. But it's not that bad where the doctor doesn't recommend physical therapy."

"Thank God. How is she?" he asked.

"She's scared." Joan shook her head. "Luke…is there a chance you could come home?"

Luke sighed. He knew this was coming and while he wanted to jump on the next flight, he felt queasy.

"Isn't Tom there?"

"Well yeah but…Luke we're the only ones who pretty much know how to handle this. She needs both of us. Luke, please…I know you want to jump on the next flight. Will you?"

"I'll be there early tomorrow." Luke finally said.

Joan squealed. "Thanks Luke."

"Yeah." Luke hung up and buzzed his assistant.

"Yes Luke?"

"Get me the next flight to Arcadia, please?"

She smiled and rushed off to do what he asked. Luke turned to look at a picture of Grace. It was an old one taken at her Bat Mitzvah. He gently ran a finger along her face.

"Oh Grace…don't worry. You'll walk again." He said, both for himself and his ex.

* * *

In Arcadia, Grace was asleep when she thought she heard a voice.

_You'll walk again._

Grace opened her eyes and looked around. Tom was there but he wasn't awake. She thought she imagined it so she shook her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Helen smiled when she saw her youngest son walking out of the terminal. Luke looked exhausted but by the look in his eyes, she knew there was only one person on his mind.

"Hi sweetheart." She hugged him.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"Kevin is at the baggage claim with your father. Joan and Adam are at the hospital with Grace."

Luke nodded and they walked towards the baggage claim in silence. They both remembered how they felt when they heard Kevin wouldn't walk. Helen felt the anguish only a mother could feel and Luke…well he had felt happy but he also felt that sense of dread.

Once they got there, Will hugged his son.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey." Luke said softly. "I don't want to make any stops. Just get me to Grace."

Will and Helen smiled. Kevin socked Luke gently in the shoulder. "You're a good guy. Even when you know her current boyfriend may be a little hesitant to have you around."

Luke rolled his eyes. They got his bags and went out to the car. They got to the hospital and went inside. Luke found Joan and Adam and hugged his sister.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Joan's eyes had lit up when she saw Luke. "Tom's down at the cafeteria so you can see Grace."

Luke nodded. He went into the hospital room and saw Grace. He couldn't believe he was looking at her like this. His heart broke for her. Grace looked up and was surprised to see him.

"You came." She said softly.

"You didn't think I would?" Luke smiled. He walked over and kissed her forehead before sitting on the chair.

Grace sighed. "This sucks."

"I know." Luke chuckled. "So…other than that Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play?"

Grace laughed slightly. "Ugh. They checked my reflexes. I can still feel some tingling."

Luke perked up. "Well that's good!"

"Yeah. For them." Grace said bitterly. "I just want to get out of here. I don't want to be dependent on anyone."

Luke nodded. "We're here for you, Grace. I promise."

Grace smiled at him. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Grace tried to ignore the tiny spark that seemed to ignite when he touched her. The door opened and they looked up to see Tom.


End file.
